


Seismic Waves

by atthewritersblock



Series: Lover_100 Challenge [3]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 19:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2122119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atthewritersblock/pseuds/atthewritersblock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terra has a confession to make after she gets caught in a lie. However, this personal topic leaves her feeling even more vulnerable, even as Slade tries to help.  Set in that mystery time between Betrayal and Aftershocks 1 and 2.  Part of the Lover100 challenge for prompt 43: Confession.  Originally posted to my ff.net account.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seismic Waves

Prologue.

He always seemed to know what she needed.

Terra could struggle with a new move or attack during a training session, and would be frustrated nearly to tears, nearly believing she would never master it. Slade would then walk over to her, calm as could be, and lift her elbows up or shift her left leg over just a touch and suddenly it would work out. Terra would pretend that she was not as frustrated as she had let on and Slade would pretend not to notice.

He was always helping her.

This becomes important in other, more interesting ways.

 

1.

Terra was fourteen when it happened.

She had been restless a few nights in a row, having strange and heavy dreams, waking up feeling hot and wet and heavy. It got worse throughout the day, as Terra scavenged her way through breakfast and lunch, until finding a twenty dollar bill on the ground, and the heavy feeling was replaced with excitement and relief. To celebrate her find, she hopped into the nearest fast-food restaurant for a double cheeseburger, and the boy behind the counter smiled despite her grungy hair and clothes. He upgraded her to a meal and winked when she protested. The feeling came back. She stammered out a thank you and he _grinned_ and she could do nothing else but run out of there.

That night in the city park she stretched out on a bench with her only blanket draped over her, tossing and turning so that her legs would press together and make the heavy, warm feeling even better. She slid a hand under her jeans, over her underwear, pressing and moving and sliding until her hands were damp and her underwear moved to the side and she was touching herself in such a way she never thought would feel good, and she was breathing fast and her muscles were tightening and she didn't realize that her hands and eyes were beginning to glow.

She gasped her way through her orgasm just before she felt herself shudder, which she almost assumed was from the act itself, until she heard the rumble and realized the park was shuddering and shaking too.

 

2.

She smartens up. She keeps herself distracted and busy, and even if she stays on the West Coast, she stays _away_ from Astoria and the park there that she will never forget.

The earthquake in Oregon is still very, very fresh in her memory. Not a day goes by that she doesn't at remember the screams she heard as she ran from the park.

After leaving town that night, she began her slow travel down to California. She didn't dare use her powers to help her, as she once had. At night, it was still a challenge to ignore her own needs, but the thought of Astoria's earthquake helped.

She zigzagged through California, beginning to linger in certain towns. At least there, they didn't think of an earthquake as being out of place. There was-and is- a reason why she hadn't been on the east coast in nearly five years.

She always held onto a faint hope that someday that could change, but Terra wasn't very optimistic.

 

3.

There are worse questions a mentor could ask when someone is in a particularly emotional state. Terra thinks this one is far more embarrassing.

"Did you climax?"

She flushed at the question, but tried to play coy, taking advantage of the setting. "What do you think?" she asked, running a hand lazily up his bare arm. Then she looked up at his face and switched gears. "Well, um…"

"It's a simple question, Terra."

 _'Then shouldn't you know the answer?'_ She regretted the thought as it passed through her head, but didn't answer right away. She should be more comfortable around him, like this, but they'd only been sleeping together for a couple of weeks or so. And not even every night in a _row._

So she looked up to him and whispered, "No." Slade cupped her face in his hands, and before he said anything else, Terra mumbled "I don't want to."

He looks at her, watching patiently until she begins her story; "When I was younger, and I was traveling up the West Coast…"

 

4.

"...And then I ran away," she finished dully. Terra had her knees tucked up against her chest, and she was really just talking into her kneecaps by that point. He's sat up on the edge of the bed, turning his upper body to look at her.

"Have you tried anything since then?" he asked as gently as possible. She very nearly hates him for it. They still hadn't gotten dressed that morning, and already he was acting so-so supportive.

"I don't let it happen anymore. It was scary bad, Slade; I thought I was going to die. Some people did, I think." Unwillingly, she remembered the boy at the counter. She never had found out what happened to him. "I just ignore it."

"How can you do that?"

She finally looked up at him, only to give him a withering glare. "You've never noticed? Not once? The way I'll shift away or move my leg, or something? Or that I wasn't-"

"You know what I mean," he said quickly, tone hinging on anger. Terra pressed her forehead against her knees; she wished he never brought this up the night before. "You're hardly out of your teens yet, it has to get overwhelming."

"It does."

"That why I asked." He reached over to touch her shoulder, but she leaned back, out of his reach.

"I don't want that to happen again."

 

5.

Slade paced the floor in a way she had seen him before; deep in thought, mulling over the current problem. In this case, it was what she'd told him so far. "The problem is that you are an emotional fighter. The last time we trained, what was it that got you to react?"

"You told me to stop messing around," Terra replied, "but it isn't the same thing."

"Not quite," Slade admitted, "But you still were feeling very upset and angry, and it gave you the boost you needed. The issue with that is now it has made you sloppy, you rely on your emotions to fight. So now, when you are feeling emotional, it causes that reaction, willingly or not."

"But-It's not like I can just _not_ get emotional. It's-you know." She swallowed, and then mumbled, "What do I do?"

"We'll think of something," he replied, and Terra couldn't help but crack a small smile.

 

6.

The cold, dimly-lit room Terra normally trained in was unusually empty. The concrete walls and rock-lined floor were the same as they normally were, but there was no sign of Slade's usual tools or implements he used against her. Instead of his usual workout clothes, Slade was wearing his uniform, everything but the mask and utility belt, and he was holding a bo-staff. As she walked in warily, she thought about the night before. She went straight to her room after dinner, still feeling embarrassed from their conversation. Slade didn't bother checking in on her, and although it was strange to sleep in her own bed, alone again, she didn't want to risk anything.

Slade cleared his throat as she walked closer, and he said, "Instead of associating your powers with a reflex from feeling one particular emotion quickly and strongly, I thought you would try something different."

Terra nodded, bouncing lightly on her toes. "What do I do?"

"Think of the time you fought off the scorpion. The day you found-"

"I remember," she said quickly, frowning ever so slightly.

"Do you remember what it felt like when you beat it to the ground?" he asked, beginning to walk around her in a circle, "How successful you were?"

Terra nodded slowly. It was pretty thrilling day for her, overall. Despite the terror she had felt at the sight of the oversized arachnid she had still been victorious, and there were no aftershocks involved at all. None that she knew of, anyway.

"That was the most focused I had ever seen you. I want you to think not of your fear or joy, just remind yourself-You did that with a clear head. You maintained focus.

"Remember that."

Terra heard Slade start to sprint, and she whirled around, throwing her hands up to defend herself. A chunk of rock flew up from the floor as a shield, and she grinned.

 

7.

It was almost two weeks after the initial, embarrassing conversation and Terra was sitting cross-legged on the floor of the training room with her eyes closed, frustrated. She let one eye squint open to peek at Slade sitting to her left. Even deep in thought -or whatever he did when he was meditating- he didn't seem truly relaxed. "Focus, Terra," he muttered, keeping his eye closed and his posture perfect. She jumped guiltily, but decided to let her frustration show against her better judgment.

"This is _boring_ ," she huffed, and shifted her legs.

"This is crucial to your solution."

"Your solutions are _boring_."

He turned his head to look at her, finally opening his eye. "Once you can clear your head and meditate productively, we can work on calling up your powers without triggering them reflexively. This is…boring now, but it will be useful later."

Terra's cheeks flushed slightly at that comment, as she uncrossed her legs to stretch them out. "Didn't you say I was getting better? I've almost got it down."

"'Almost' isn't good enough, and it won't count during…battle."

"Well, can I at least take a break? I'm bored."

"You want a break from sitting on the floor in self reflection, which in your case, means sitting and doing nothing?"

"Um…yes?"

Slade chuckled as he turned away from her and closed his eye. "Excellent. You may run twenty laps around the room."

Her jaw dropped, but instead of opening her mouth to argue some more, she got to her feet and started to jog around the edge of the training room. "This'd better help, too!" she shouted before she started to quicken her pace, and took little delight in the grin her comment earned from him.

 

 

8.

"Do you want to try?"

Terra doesn't look up, but slowly turns a page of the book she is reading. "Try what? I'm only halfway through this; I thought we were going to talk about it when I finished it."

"I'm not talking about the book, Terra."

"Then what, Slade?" Her expression changes from one of dull concentration to one of frustration. "This is a good part, and you said I could have free time today for reading whatever I wanted."

"Come to bed with me tonight." She looks up, startled and shocked. "You've been practicing your new techniques for a while now, and in my opinion you've made excellent progress in your abilities. I think tonight we can work a bit more on your...initial dilemma."

She opens her mouth to speak, and only manages a quiet "Okay."

 

 

9.

Her fingers curl into fists, pulling through his hair. She tries to quell her worries and focus on his mouth, his lips kissing the insides of her thighs, but the nagging fear is keeping her from focusing her attention fully.

That is, until his tongue flicks out.

After that it becomes a struggle to say anything but his name, to beg, or to just breathe. As he uses his tongue and lips on her, she arches down, pulling one hand from his hair to twist into the sheet beneath her. Terra gasps, and one of his hands that was gripping her hips reaches up, pulling her hand away from the sheets and letting her squeeze, holding onto him. Her body twists and bucks reflexively while he licks her.

She realizes that he's pacing himself when she thinks about how long she's been writhing under him. It feels like forever. She doesn't want it to end; It's been so long since she's shared a bed with him, let alone tried anything like this.

Terra feels something begin to spark inside her, something glow. She pants out "I think I'm-I think-"

Then she panics. She pushes herself up and tries to move away as she gasps out, "Slade, stop, please!"

He lifts his face away from her to look up, and the absence of pressure and pleasure is almost enough to let him keep going and let all of Jump City fall through the earth.

Almost.

"I can't, Slade, I don't-I don't want anything to happen." She can't read his expression, but he's still holding her hip and her hand.

 

 

10.

"Come here," he murmurs, sliding one arm around her as she reached for his shoulders. She buried her face in the space between his neck and shoulder, taking small pleasure in the warmth he gave off. Terra was glad for this opportunity to hide her face; she was sure it was flushed red with embarrassment. She clung to him while he shifted around, so that she ended up sitting in his lap with Slade leaning against the head board.

"Terra?"

"Mm-hmm?"

"Terra, look at me."

Slowly and uneasily, she pulled away from him, but kept her gaze aimed off to her left.

"Terra, I promise that I'm only trying to help you."

"I know...I just…I don't know." She sighs and lowers her head, letting her hair fall in front of her face. "I'm scared, still."

"Can I ask something else of you?" he asks, lifting her face back up with one hand and brushing her hair out of her face with another. When she nods, he continues: "Let's try one more thing, and if it doesn't work out, or if you want to stop trying altogether, we can let this go. Deal?"

Terra considers it, taking into account the hours they spent practicing and refining her abilities, all the effort he put into this, all for her. She considers the ache she feels but can't put into words, an ache she feels every night with him after she self-sabotages.

And she nods, smiling a bit before leaning in to kiss him. As they kiss, she feels his hands on her hips, pressing with a slight pressure that causes her to lift off of him. He takes one hand away from her waist, lets it ghost over her thigh and he slowly slides two curved fingers inside her. She pulls her face away from his to gasp, and he takes this as an opportunity to apply some attention to her neck. Slade begins to slip his fingers in and out, maintaining his slow pace, while Terra's hips start to rock with his hand.

Momentarily, Terra wonders what Slade's got planned exactly; while very pleasurable, this was still something rather basic they had done many times before. So when she opens her eyes and see how closely he's watching her reactions, sees the lusty expression he's wearing, her heart beats a little bit faster. Her anxiety fades away and is replaced with excitement about what he may have in mind.

Before he begins to ask his next question, Terra already knows what he wants. She can tell from the way his hips have shifted under her, the way his breathing has changed since he started fingering her and made her whimper blissfully. As a result, Slade only gets as far as "Do you-" before she cuts him off with a strong, insistent " _Yes._ "

They both groan when he slides inside her, and she leans forward against his chest as she adjusts to the sensation. "This is new," she half laughs when she catches her breath, and experimentally shifts her hips around. Her voice quakes when she asks "Why didn't we try this position before?"

"Wasn't sure you would want to try it," he rumbles, "But I've been thinking for some time that this would help."

"How so?" she asks, voice still trembling slightly-but enough that Slade would notice.

"You want control over this, over your powers, your body-" His hands, which had come to rest on her hips, were guiding her slow, careful movements again, "-And this is _perfect_ for that. Well?"

"Yes, yes, oh God, _yes_ -" she panted, gripping the back of his neck while she begins to move at her own speed, getting lost in the sensations. She faintly hears him chuckle, but it gets lost in her pleas and in both of them struggling to catch their breath. He takes one hand and lets it brush up her side, before cupping her right breast gently. His thumb brushes over her nipple, sending shocks of pleasure through her, making her hips buck involuntarily. Terra shudders, and feels the familiar spark, the warmth beginning to simmer at her core.

"Ssslade…" she hisses through clenched teeth, "I think I'm-getting close-"

"Shhh, Terra…" He moves his left hand slightly away from her thigh, and Terra can feel his thumb stretching towards her as he growls, "When you worry about your powers, you focus on them and give them strength…"

"Uh-huh," she manages, more concerned with keeping her hips moving where she wants them, and even more concerned with where his thumb is heading because oh my god she would probably die if he touched her _there_ , _now_.

"So focus on this,"- he jerks his hips up to accentuate his point and she gasps- "On what I'm doing to you."

His thumb brushes her clit then, and if she was gasping before she certainly can't catch her breath now. Terra's hips move, her whole body moves with more insistence, with a need to feel the warmth that's spreading through her body. Each exhale turns into a moan that is forced out of her with every thrust. Slade begins kissing her neck again, and she cries out and digs her nails into the back of his neck.

She's so close now, too close, and when she feels his thumb slow the circles around her clit, she reflexively pulls one hand from his neck to grab his hand to show him how she wants him to touch her. He twists his hand to mirror hers, matching the desperate speed she's created. Terra tries to keep her hips moving the way she wants them to. She's becoming overwhelmed with the sensation of him inside her, against her, all around her. His hands are exactly where she needs them, and she's so close, _so close_ , and-

In a low voice, he growls her name and she's _gone_.

She doesn't quite scream, doesn't quite yell, but her whole body bucks and shudders with pleasure. She keeps her body rocking, riding the aftershocks as long as she can, and hardly registering his own groan before she collapses against him.

The sensation lessens, and Terra feels more relaxed in this moment than she has in years. He shifts under her momentarily, then snakes his arms up her back until he's wrapped up around her.

"Oh my god," She gasps, still trying to catch her breath, "That was amazing...wait..." Her voice drifts off, before she struggles to sit up a bit, eyes darting about. No visible earthquake damage, good sign. "Did you feel the earth move?" she asks, worried. When she hears Slade chuckle in response, she turns to glare at him and asks in a defensive voice, "What's so funny?"

"What you said," he replied, wearing a devilish smirk. Terra went back over her words again and flushed red.

"You know what I meant!" She hears him chuckle again, but she is far too exhausted to care.

"We're fine," he replies, "You were great." She smiles as she eases herself back down, curling up against him. Her whole body feels loose, although she feels hyperaware of every touch, and every place her body is touching his.

Terra's eyes fall shut as she mumbles a quiet "Thank you," and she might have felt his hand squeeze her shoulder, but by now all she wants to do is sleep. She finally got what she wanted, what she _needed_ , all thanks to Slade.

She would think of a way to return the favor the next morning, once she was well rested.

** End. **


End file.
